Some digital cameras have interchangeable lenses. When changing a lens on such a digital camera, dust particles can enter a space between the lens and an optical low-pass filter positioned on top of a sensor. The dust particles inhibit light from reaching the sensor resulting in artifacts, which appear as dark spots on a digital image. A user usually does not realize that a digital image is contaminated by dust particles until sometime after the digital image is captured, which is too late for the user to do anything about the contamination for the already-captured digital image. Techniques are known for physically cleaning the dust particles from the sensor. However, physically cleaning the dust from the sensor is difficult and, if one is not careful, the sensor may become damaged.